The Greatest Gift
by spaztic lapdancing pinata
Summary: Syd and Francie go shopping and run into and unexpected friend... MISTLETOE [yes, i know its late...=(...]


Author: Kate  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Holiday fic I wrote for a challenge. I finally decided to post it, so its a little late... SORRY.  
  
A/N: Its kinda sappy at the end, but I was feeling sentimemtal. R/R please...  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Greatest Gift"  
  
  
  
"Wow, is it always this bad in the mall?"  
  
"Well, you do realise your are the worst shopping procrastinator I have ever met."  
  
Sydney and Francie were walking through a local mall in the dead middle of the shopping season.  
  
"Syd," Francie sympathised "we go through this every year, all the stores are packed and you cant find a gift you like for anyone."  
  
"I know Francie. Hey, you wanna go check out Skinmarket? I think they are having a sale."  
  
"Sure, sounds great. You know, they are like, so expensive, a sale would put it in the normal price range."  
  
Sydney laughed. She always felt at ease around her friends, except when Will badgered her on things he knew she couldn't talk about. The only person she could really talk to was... well, Vaughn. A man she had only known for a few months. It was strange how things like that worked. You feel like you've known someone forever-  
  
"Hey, Syd, wake up" Francie broke her out of her dream state.  
  
"Oh, sorry France"  
  
--- An hour later, in the food court ---  
  
Sydney and Francie were debating over what to eat, Sushi or Cajun. Finally giving in Francie let Sydney go to the Sushi Palace -- only to find out they were out of sushi. "Well", Francie teased, "I guess its Cajun."  
  
It felt good to sit down, Sydney thought. Walking in the mall was worse than running in heels, something she had gotten used to. But for today, she wanted to keep her job out of her mind. Her hopes would soon be shattered, but in a not so bad way.  
  
"OOH, hey Syd - check out that guy in line at Panda Express line. He is REALLY cute." Sydney looked but couldn't spot anyone. Francie continued, "Ohmigod Syd, you are so blind. Look, at the cash register, 4th in line."  
  
Syd finally saw him. It took a while to process who it was. When it dawned on her, she realised work was back in the picture. It was Vaughn. Damnit. Stupid lives can't ever stay separated.  
  
"Syd, you SO have to go over to him."  
  
"Nah, I don't think so..."  
  
"YES!, man, do I have to do this for you?"  
  
"Oh no Francie, PLEASE no."  
  
"Why? Adolescent embarrassment?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Go. or I'll go for you"  
  
"NO!, Francie, you're engaged, picking up guys shouldn't be a priority"  
  
"Girl , I'm doing this for YOU!"  
  
After thinking about it, Sydney knew there was no getting out of this one. She might as well make it easier on Vaughn by telling him herself. God, this was gonna be awkward.  
  
"Fine... I'll go, but I'm only doing this because... well, GOD I don't even know why!"  
  
Sydney anxiously walked over. This was really against protocol and if anyone from either agency saw this... she didn't even want to think about the consequences.  
  
She didn't know why this was so hard for her. She talked to him once or twice a week, and was completely comfortable with it. All this was too weird, and Francie trying to set her up with her boss, Michael Vaughn... it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it, about him, but there were all these conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to move on, part wanted to think she would never love again. Vaughn was different. He muted the doubting part of her. He was special, and here she was, about to ask him to sit at their table for lunch.  
  
"Vaughn? Hi."  
  
"Sydney? What are you doing-what's going on? I thought you were on Christmas break."  
  
"I am...you see my friend over there? Francie, I told you about her... she's getting engaged. She saw you and, well, thought you were cute. She is always trying to set me up and-"  
  
"I get it" Vaughn interrupted.  
  
"OK, then lets just walk back to the table and act like we just met..."  
  
"Seems alright with me"  
  
They walked back to the table.  
  
"OK, Francie, this is Michael, um..."  
  
"Vaughn" He added. God, she was a good actor.  
  
"Hi, Michael"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Va-, Michael, this is Francie.  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
Several moments of awkwardness ensued. Finally Vaughn ended the silence.  
  
"May I sit down ladies?"  
  
Embarrassed, she said he could. She was amazed by his politeness.  
  
-- 20 min. later --  
  
Everyone was bursting out laughing. At the moment, the topic was Sydneys job. Francie was poking fun at her late hours, frequent business trips and evil boss. Syd and Vaughn were laughing because they knew it was so true.  
  
"Oh," explained Francie jokingly, "the only thing GOOD about he job is that there's this guy."  
  
Sydney immediately realised that one night, after too much tequila, she had spilled about this guy at work who she really liked and gave her gifts and all of that. The guy was Vaughn.  
  
Francie continued. "She really likes him. He got her this adorable picture frame and she talks about him all the time, only she refuses to tell me his named and let me meet him. Anyway, I was just thinking, the way she described him... well, he looks a lot like you."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were speechless. There was nothing either could say.  
  
-- Later, after lunch. --  
  
"Well, sorry ladies, but I have got to get going." Vaughn had a hint of sadness in his voice. He didn't want to go. He began to walk off after receiving the formal exchange of numbers and goodbyes.  
  
"Michael - wait!" Sydney shouted. He turned and walked back. "Do you want to come to our Christmas party on the 24th?"  
  
Vaughn was silently suprised. Joy pulsed through him. "Sure"  
  
"Okay then", Sydney smiled, he loved it when she smiled. "I'll call you and formally invite you."  
  
"Great. Bye!" 'Damn', Vaughn thought, this was going to be different.  
  
-- December 24, 2001 --  
  
'Maybe I can get Sydney under some of this' Will thought. "Syd? Where do you want the mistletoe?"  
  
"Over the door is fine"  
  
Will and Francie were over at Sydneys house setting up for the party. Just about all of her friends were invited. Will and Jenny, Francie and Charlie, Amy and the guy she was with this week. And Vaughn. She still couldn't believe she invited him. It was so spur of the moment. She didn't regret it, but knew it wasn't going to be easy acting like they just met.  
  
The doorbell rang. It wasn't Vaughn.  
  
"Hey, Amy!"  
  
She invited the Amy and her date in and they sat down with the rest of the group. Vaughn was the last to get there.  
  
Sydney was in the kitchen prepping all the food when, once again, the doorbell rang. Will answered. 'Who is this' he thought.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?"  
  
Vaughn answered, "Yeah, is this where Sydney Bristow lives? I was invited to her party-" Just then Syd ran to the door. "Michael! Hey. You want to sit down?"  
  
The party proceeded just as smoothly as planned, though Syd felt some animosity towards Vaughn from Will. He was probably mad because she didn't tell him she was inviting someone.  
  
Slowly but surely everyone left and each couple was caught under the Mistletoe. Everyone except Sydney and Vauhgn. Vauhgn offered to stay and help and clean-up. When this was all done, both said their goodbyes and Sydney offered to walk him out to his car. "Sure", Vauhgn accepted. He wished the night had been more for the two of them. They talked and had a good time, but he felt they hadn't fully connected like they usually did.  
  
They walked toward the door. It was their turn to be caught under the Mistletoe. "Uhh-" was all Syd could manage to say. "My thoughts exactly" Vaughn said jokingly. He leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Her heart was soaring. Finally, she had given in. She was free and she knew it. She was free to love and be loved again. And this was the man to act on that new freedom with. She loved Michael Vaughn and she knew he loved her too.  
  
They woke up the next morning not to find presents under a tree, but the other in their arms, and that was the Greatest Christmas gift either could ever give.  
  
----***~~~~ THE END ~~~~***---- 


End file.
